A developing cartridge attachable to and detachable from an electro-photographic type image forming apparatus is known in the art. Such a conventional developing cartridge includes a developing agent accommodating chamber for accommodating therein toner, and an agitator for agitating the toner in the accommodating chamber.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-317754 discloses a developing cartridge in which an agitator shaft is held by a holding portion provided at an inner wall of the accommodating chamber so that the agitator is rotatable about an axis of the shaft.